The present invention relates to the installation of sealing between two coaxially arranged components or part which may rotate in relation to each other.
Installation of seals between rotating parts is difficult, particularly in view of the fact that they must have particular tension in order to adequately seal, for example, against emergence of oil. Moreover, certain dimensions of installation, such as between the side walls of a swivel part in a vehicle, have to be maintained.